


Calendrier de l'Avent

by MissAmande



Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gift, Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Kaecilius et Stephen prennent des vacances bien méritées.
Relationships: Kaecilius & Stephen Strange, Kaecilius/Stephen Strange
Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035489
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Le cadeau

**Author's Note:**

> Imaginons que Stephen ait sorti Kaecilius de la Dimension Noire avant que Thanos arrive sur Terre. Imaginons également qu'ils aient développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, maintenant prenez un peu d'angst, de Noël et mélangez le tout. Ca donne ce texte. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à demain pour un nouveau texte du calendrier.

Stephen et Kaecilius avaient loué un chalet en France pour Noël loin de leurs obligations envers le monde et envers les Avengers. Ils passaient leur temps sur les pistes de ski, à boire du vin chaud et à se promener dans le marché de Noël, ils profitaient de leurs journées comme ils ne l’avaient pas fait depuis bien longtemps. C’était agréable de pouvoir enfin se détendre, de se couper des drames et des attaques qui venaient automatiquement avec la vie de super-héros ou de méchant réformé. Les deux sorciers pouvaient profiter de la tranquillité du cabanon comme bon leur semblait et quelques fois ils y restaient toute la journée, traînant au lit ou appréciant les plaisirs de la chair. 

Mais le soir venu quand tout devenait calme, des sombres pensées revenaient à l’esprit des hommes. Parfois ils venaient même à en rêver, comme cette nuit-là.

Après un bon repas et un peu de lecture au coin du feu, ils allèrent se coucher et s’endormirent rapidement épuisés par cet après-midi passée à skier. Le docteur Strange fut alors réveillé par son compagnon qui s’agitait et marmonnait dans son sommeil, c’était récurent ces temps-ci et Stephen en connaissait la raison : Thanos. Il se souvenait parfaitement lorsqu’ils avaient tous les deux été enlevés par les sbires du Titan et suspendu dans un vaisseau pour être torturés. Aucun d’eux n’avait craqué malgré la souffrance infligé et la douleur ressentie par les amants. Ils avaient dû être témoin de l’agonie dont ils avaient été victimes l’un comme l’autre. Puis il y avait eu la mort de Strange, Kaecilius avait beaucoup de mal à s’en remettre et quelques fois, l’ancien chirurgien surprenait des regards que lui lançait son compagnon comme s’il vérifiait que Stephen était bien là avec lui. A d’autres moments, le Zélote suivait le docteur absolument partout, ne souhaitant pas le quitter des yeux de peur qu’il disparaisse à tout jamais. Il avait en mémoire un évènement qui l’avait particulièrement bouleversé. Il se baladait sous sa forme astrale dans le Saint des Saints de New York quand soudainement il entendit un cri déchirant. Il s’était alors précipité et avait découvert Kaecilius serrant son corps inanimé dans ses bras, pleurant et le suppliant de ne pas l’abandonner. Lorsque Strange avait repris possession de son corps, il avait dû bercer dans ses bras le Zélote pendant plus d’une demi-heure pour réussir à le calmer et il lui avait promis de le prévenir quand il utiliserait sa forme astrale.

\- _Je suis là Kaecilius._ Chuchota alors Stephen en se rapprochant de son amant. _Ce n’est qu’un rêve. Tout va bien._

Après dix bonnes minutes à rassurer son compagnon, ils purent finir paisiblement leur nuit sans qu’aucun autre cauchemar ne vienne troubler leur sommeil. Puis le lendemain, Strange eut une idée, un cadeau, qui aiderait Kaecilius à aller mieux. Il passa la journée à travailler dessus tandis que son partenaire était parti sur les pistes de ski et le soir, il déposa la petite boîte sur les genoux de son amant, assis sur le canapé.

\- _Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas encore à Noël ?_ Fit remarquer le Zélote en baissant les yeux vers le présent.

\- _Je sais mais ouvre-le._

Le sorcier déballa son cadeau et découvrit un coffret en bois joliment sculpté de runes puissantes signifiant la protection et appelant à l’Amour. Quand il souleva le couvercle, une sorte de chevalière en argent trônait en son sein mais au lieu de porter ses initiales, le centre était une pierre rosée qui rappelait le sable rose des plages de Crête d’où quelques reflets blancs se perdaient dans la douceur du rose.

\- _C’est magnifique…_ Souffla Kaecilius en sortant délicatement le bijou de son écrin.

_\- C’est de la rhodocrosite, c’est une pierre de l’Amour, elle sert à accepter ce sentiment et elle protège ceux qui la portent. Maintenant quand tu douteras de ma présence ou de mon amour ou quoique ce soit, tu n’auras qu’à toucher la bague et tu te souviendras de notre profonde affection et des sentiments qui nous animent._

_\- Merci…_ Chuchota son compagnon en mettant le bijou. _Merci beaucoup…_


	2. Le sapin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Décorer le sapin est tout un art, encore faut-il avoir un sapin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est une petite suite du chapitre précédent. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Dans le chalet en France, vêtu d’un pull rouge avec des rennes blancs, Kaecilius réceptionnait les décorations de Noël que lui envoyait son Monsieur Docteur à travers un portail.

\- _Ca aurait quand même été plus convivial d’aller faire les boutiques pour les acheter._ Fit-il remarquer tandis qu’un nouveau carton lui était délivré.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le cauchemar et le cadeau que lui avait fait Stephen, aucun mauvais rêve n’était venu les perturber depuis et le Zélote espérait de tout son corps que la bague et le coffret allaient continuer de les protéger. Depuis qu’il avait eu la chevalière, il ne s’en séparait jamais, touchant la pierre lorsqu’une crise d’angoisse menaçait de monter à la surface et il éprouvait envers son compagnon une immense reconnaissance pour ce présent. 

Aujourd’hui, ils avaient décidé de décorer le sapin qu’ils n’avaient pas encore choisi. Bien que Kaecilius ait insisté pour aller acheter les boules et les guirlandes, Strange avait préféré aller chercher ses anciennes décorations dans son vieil appartement.

\- _Je sais mais je ne les ai utilisé qu’une seule fois quand Christine a voulu fêter Noël chez moi, ça serait dommage qu’elles restent là à moisir alors qu’elles peuvent servir._

 _\- Oui enfin vous en aviez acheté beaucoup quand même._ Dit le sorcier en lançant un coup d’œil aux dix cartons qui commençaient à s’entasser dans un coin.

\- _On voulait faire les choses bien, enfin je voulais faire les choses bien pour Christine mais au final ça a été un fiasco._

_\- Je suis navré pour toi._

La tête de Stephen apparut alors dans l’ouverture magique, un trait de poussière lui barrant le front.

\- _Ne le sois pas, j’étais un connard à l’époque et puis je t’ai toi aujourd’hui et je sais que je n’ai pas besoin de t’impressionner pour avoir ton amour._

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard amouraché mais qui au fond détenait une lueur de tristesse et de regret. Cependant elle s’évapora rapidement tandis qu’ils laissaient derrière eux le passé et leurs erreurs, les deuils et les disputes. Aujourd’hui ils souhaitaient l’un comme l’autre vivre au jour le jour et profiter de l’instant présent en sachant qu’ils étaient aimés et qu’ils s’aimaient malgré leur rencontre tumultueuse.

\- _Bon alors on le décore ce sapin ?_

_\- Déjà faudrait-il aller l’acheter._

_\- Vrai. J’arrive._ Déclara Strange avant de redisparaître dans son portail.

\- _Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi un sapin dans ton ancien appartement !_ Appela Kaecilius.

\- _Non j’ai… aie !_

Un bruit de chute et de verre brisé résonna à travers l’ouverture et le Zélote fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait bien faire son amant pour créer un tel vacarme ? 

\- _Tout va bien ?_

_\- Oui oui ça va juste une maudite tasse qui vient de tomber._

_\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais à la fin ?_ S’impatienta-t-il.

\- _Je ramène le sapin._ Annonça fièrement Stephen en refermant la porte magique.

\- _Quoi ?_

Le docteur brandit alors fièrement un bol sur lequel était peint un sapin.

\- _Tada !_

 _\- Ce que tu peux être bête._ Râla Kaecilius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il prit cependant l’objet avec délicatesse et alla le ranger dans la cuisine avant de revenir dans le salon.

\- _Et maintenant si on allait acheter le vrai ?_ Proposa-t-il en embrassant son compagnon.

\- _Excellente idée Monsieur le Zélote._

\- _Après vous Monsieur Docteur._


	3. Froid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaecilius prend du temps pour réfléchir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà une suite des deux premiers textes, j'espère que ça vous plaira et à bientôt.

Kaecilius avait de temps en temps besoin de s’isoler et de réfléchir. Il trouva donc refuge sur le toit de leur chalet et s’asseyant dans la neige et il contempla l’horizon dans la nuit tombante. Il y avait encore certains moments où il repensait à la bataille contre Thanos et malgré la bague qu’il portait chaque jour, il arrivait que des crises d’angoisse le saisissent. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son compagnon alors il préférait prendre l’air et se calmer tout seul. Des images de la mort de Stephen flashèrent devant ses yeux et le Zélote ferma un instant les paupières avant de les rouvrir et de se concentrer sur la beauté du village qui commençait à s’illuminer devant lui. Il faisait tout pour aller mieux, il méditait, il tentait de se rassurer comme il le pouvait en se disant que Strange était bel et bien dans la maison en train de préparer un chocolat chaud à la guimauve mais son cerveau ne voulait pas écouter et il pouvait sentir un picotement désagréable dans la nuque annonciateur d’un épisode de panique. Il était si fatigué de stresser tout le temps pour tout, c’était épuisant. Quelques fois, il en venait à se dire que Stephen n’aurait jamais dû le secourir de la Dimension Noire, il aurait dû le laisser là-bas, voué à une éternité de souffrance physique, cela aurait beaucoup plus simple. La douleur du corps il connaissait mais l’agonie de l’esprit était ce qui l’avait perdu autrefois, lorsque sa famille s’en était allé, l’abandonnant seul, sur cette terre, il avait si peur de sombrer à nouveau. Stephen était son ancre sans lui il n’était plus rien. Tournant la bague autour de son doigt, Kaecilius essaya par tous les moyens de distraire son esprit, il compta le nombre de maisons éclairées, le nombre de sapins décorés, les bonhommes de neige qu’il arrivait à apercevoir et bientôt la crise perdit de son intensité.

C’est ainsi que Stephen trouva son amant, assis sous le clair de lune à fixer les lumières de la ville en contrebas. Se frottant les mains contre le froid mordant, Strange le rejoignit et s’installa à ses côtés sans prononcer un mot, son compagnon parlerait lorsqu’il le souhaiterait.

\- _J’ai passé tellement de temps dans l’obscurité…_ Souffla le Zélote. _J’étais… perdu… je sombrais sans m’en rendre compte, je croyais que ma mission était plus importante que tout autre chose… Mais j’avais tort… Et puis tu es arrivé avec ton arrogance et ta détermination… Et je t’ai détesté…_

Le docteur garda le silence, écoutant attentivement ce que Kaecilius avait sur le cœur, malgré leur relation, l’homme ne parlait que très peu de ses sentiments et de son passé, et quand il le faisait, Stephen en était touché car cela montrait à quel point le sorcier avait avancé et la grande confiance qu’il lui accordait.

\- _Et tu m’as vaincu… Mais tu es revenu, tu m’as sauvé, remis sur pieds et tu m’as réappris à vivre, à aimer et à être aimé en retour. J’avais oublié ce que c’était. Tu m’as redonné la lumière, Monsieur Docteur. Et maintenant j’ai peur… Peur de perdre cette lumière…_

_\- Tu ne la perdras pas, tant que je serai là, tu y resteras, je te le promets._

_\- Je l’ai perdu… Une fois quand tu… quand…_

Kaecilius déglutit et enserra ses genoux de ses bras, incapable de prononcer les mots.

\- _J’étais tellement en colère… et j’ai vu dans leurs yeux quelque chose que je n’avais pas vu depuis longtemps… ils avaient peur… de moi… Les Avengers restants avaient peur de moi… Et je… tout ce que je voulais c’était te ramener et je… je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m’ont regardé comme ça…_

_\- Mais je suis là maintenant. Et je ne partirai pas. Et personne ne te regardera plus jamais avec de la peur dans les yeux._

Le sorcier lui lança un regard si vulnérable que le cœur de Stephen se serra dans sa poitrine et dans un geste irréfléchi il attira son amant contre lui.

\- _Je te le promets…_ Murmura-t-il dans la chevelure de Kaecilius.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de regarder la ville dans le froid pendant un instant et puis Stephen se releva avec son compagnon et ils retournèrent à l’intérieur. Strange prit soin du Zélote, ils prirent un bain chaud et se détendirent, apaisant les maux de l’esprit et les problèmes de cœur.


End file.
